Diabetes has been a known medical problem for some time. Treatment for diabetes typically requires the regular administration of insulin to the patient, either orally or by injection. Such a treatment of diabetes is a life-long course of treatment for the afflicted patient. For many patients, insulin injection is an unpleasant process. Also, the need for daily injections of insulin is hard on the patient's veins. Insulin treatment is costly and it is only a temporary reliever of diabetic symptoms. Continued treatment is necessary in order to control the disease. Therefore, there is a need for a remedy and treatment for diabetes which is permanent, not temporary, and which is easily administered to or by the patient.